The present invention relates generally to the field of wall anchors for tying together spaced-apart walls, and more particularly, to a wall anchor and seismic wall anchoring system adapted for use in insulation applications for tying together spaced-apart walls in a manner that accommodates vertical movement between the walls without disconnection of the anchor parts, as well a wall anchor including an insulation thickness guide.
Masonry wall construction requires tying together spaced-apart walls to anchor an outer brick veneer wall to an inner structural wall. Inner walls may be constructed from concrete block or poured concrete. Insulated masonry walls additionally include an insulating layer disposed between the inner and outer walls, such as spray foam applied to the exterior of the inner wall, foam board, or like material. Masonry walls may include additional layers and coatings such as water-blocking layers.
Masonry walls are commonly anchored using a plurality of masonry anchors positioned spaced apart along the length and height of the wall. Each masonry anchor typically includes a first part that secures to the inner wall between courses or to ladder or truss-type framework, and a second part that secures to the outer wall between courses of brick. The first and second parts attach to anchor the outer wall to the inner wall and prevent lateral movement therebetween. Poured concrete inner wall construction additionally requires guide rails, slots or fasteners on the exterior surface of the inner wall for securing the masonry anchors.
While conventional masonry anchors exist for anchoring an outer veneer wall to an inner poured concrete wall, such anchors do not install easily without requiring special tools or fasteners, do not adequately prevent lateral movement between walls while accommodating seismic events without detachment, and are not suitable for use in insulated masonry wall applications.